<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flick of your tongue by bearseungmin (bearseokie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364204">flick of your tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseungmin'>bearseungmin (bearseokie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Rights Reserved, Biting, Crushes, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Marking, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, SKz Smut, Smut, Stray Kids Smut, Wet Dream, jeongin smut, reality shifting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a shift of your mind and a connection to his dream, now neither of you can look each other in the eyes due to the sexual experience you both received.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>skz drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flick of your tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>repost from my tumblr @bearseungmin! feedback is super duper appreciated and loved! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A man of all sorts, the one who lugged two large bags of groceries up three flights of steps to your apartment, the one who pulled you into his chest when you endured the saddest moment of your life, and even the one who had carelessly nibbled a hickey into the skin of your throat the evening before — Jeongin, your long running best friend was on your mind. Muscles coated in relaxation with your back melting into your mattress after a long day of sloven emotions and an odd encounter, he was the only thing still haunting your thoughts.</p><p>He had created the mark so naturally. The hold around your entire frame as you sat between his bent knees during a study session deeming a situation more visceral than what was common to the naked eye, but you always sat like this. His chin prodding your shoulder to peer at the pages past your frame, the vibrations of his laughter against you so sentimental. You had never felt his face turn into your neck so swiftly, much less his lips make contact with the skin. The movement so sinful yet nurturing, you felt the swift kiss of his mouth without a single thought. A jolt of him into you made you believe he was only shifting, but the growing figure in his pants revealed that the posture wasn’t so ordinary.</p><p>It was only from his breathing that you realized the situation. A hiccup in his chest, and a broad stretch of his shoulders to inhale your scent. Sharp teeth at your neck quickly became the last of your problems when you felt his length protrude perfectly against your ass, a bitter taste in your mouth while his teeth sunk into the warm cells. He hummed so perfectly, lips enwrapping the spot to give light sucks. His tongue hardly discovered the true taste of your skin before he was leering back and shifting you off him. The abrupt lift from the flooring only gave you a second to catch how red his face had gone, long fingers scurrying to collect his books and notes before he tossed out a soft excuse and made an escape.</p><p>A breath from your nose made you realize just how much the scene affected you. Although you didn’t recognize it until the last moment, the pleasure you had from his lips against your neck was beyond your own head. A shudder overtook your limbs just from the mere thought of the sensation once more. He was usually physical, but nothing had ever crossed any imaginative boundaries between friends like this, and that almost worried you.</p><p>His silked lips rummaging your skin was a blissful thought, your eyes shutting with the vague image of him in your mind. Soft hair fluffed from pushing his skull into your shoulder all day, shirt wrinkled from his tight hugs he never released you from until you were losing breath, the warmth of his skin overlapping your own as he pressed you down onto the mattress.</p><p>Perception not quite clouded, completely awakened, your relaxed state and foraging mind took the route not often chosen. A shift, you found your muscles twitching, breathing well sounding, and head aching as the sensation imbricated your surroundings. An inconvenience to a convenient moment in time, your perception was hollowed with nothing but the light moans of someone familiar above you.</p><p>Jeongin’s warm lips peppered your cheeks, his form fit directly between your legs with a smile breaking his kisses every few seconds. His eyes were darkened, features softer than you normally saw, but it was him — essentially in the flesh.</p><p>“Why are you so nervous around me?” The question slipped, the same one that had bounced around in your mind all night being thrown in his direction.</p><p>His eyes found your gaze, pupils growing skinny from the pending inquiry — he looked thrown off guard. “N-Nervous? I’m not nervous. We’re just having fun-”</p><p>“You gave me a hickey and ran. Do you consider that fun?” Unintentionally coming off as forceful, your hands ran along his neck in the exact place he gave you a mark. The pad of your digit was so soft compared to his roughened skin from the suffering chills, he looked intangible — like you could see right through him.</p><p>Somehow, you came across as more aware, your mind questioning everything whilst he was almost translucent. The man you came to know existed hardly as a figure here, and for that you knew things needed a wary take. Mind more frugal than his own at this point, you knew this was your imagination, a vivid one— but there; only Jeongin was having a completely different experience.</p><p>Your fingers raking through his hair all but steadied him, his forearms turning weak from the motions and physical contact. You felt him throb through his thin shorts, hips quivering in search of your form once more to rut into. It was instinctive, the way you tapped at his cheek to catch his attention — but even with your hands on the wheels, he was the engine.</p><p>“Let me kiss you.” A bark from the man so sturn caused your insides to churn and flutter. He insisted, and you were nowhere near formidable to decline him. His face hardly turned to match your lips, aligned mouths crashing together in a feverish way that had you wishing that you had taken a deep breath prior to them connecting. Jeongin’s intuition was nimble to notice the air filling your cheeks, releasing you to let you gasp in a breath with a smile taking over his - now extra - plumped lips. “Del-Delicately, sorry. Softly.”</p><p>He had caught himself hardly able to control your reactions — let alone his own, leaving a blush to creep into the apples of his cheeks once more. It was an interesting sight watching him grow flustered, Jeongin being one to stand on his own two feet and pull you into him whenever he felt like it — yet here he stayed more gracial, even with the little seconds of motion.</p><p>A hunch of his back brought his lips to your own a second time, but this interrelation was no more than the poke of his mouth into the corner of yours. A broken kiss, the way you perked yours to meet his for it to be missed, he smiled cheekily. Brow rising with a curve, your hand pressed at his side with the divots of his abdomen being caressed by the bottom line of your palm. He released a practical sigh at the feeling of his back leaning and now sinking into your soft mattress, the light in his eyes growing as he peered up at you through his lashes.</p><p>It was such a lucid exchange, the stance of you below him quickly turning into you straddling his waist. A rough push against his leaking length in his shorts now growing stern, his lips parted; your turn to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth giving way. He was in a daze, skin heated from the place you laid for so long without him, forehead glazed with the thinnest coat of sweat, tongue panting between his thick lips.</p><p>Such a semblance, your best friend panting out your name as you traced down his chest to his stomach. Thighs on either side of his hips, you glided across his cock so harshly that he released a gutteral whine. You found a secure spot on his thighs to sit and bend forward, knees digging into the mattress at the same time your fingers breached the waistband of his shorts. His eyes flickered watching you discard the simple item off his body and away, tongue clicking when your palm caressed his pulsing member.</p><p>A whine of pain, “Please!” Your moments of teasing - of wonder, of pure wanting - were over the second your eyes found his leaking tip piercing past the fabric. Precum covering his cock, you heard the oxygen within his body escape in the juncture of you moving forward, tongue pressing against his head. His thighs shaking before you even made contact with him, Jeongin’s eyes clenched shut and muscles went stern. Your light rubbing up and down his stomach told him to relax, but he was far from it.</p><p>A fading sensation, his cock inserting down your throat was the signature for his body to feel it - to really get into the moment - but his pull back down into the mattress made him become absent from you. It riddled you curious. His panting and words mumbled so loud in your ears, you struggled to hear him. Watching his skin run pale and nearly translucent for a second, he took his length into his own hand.</p><p>A pump for good measure, his sensitivity to you drew you forward again. A kitten lick to his tip in the same motion of his hand running from the base of his cock upwards — he was clearly holding himself back from lacing his fingers into your hair and using you the way you had once imagined.</p><p>Clever with all signs, your mind found the idea simultaneously with him peering down at you to check if you were alright, the sight pornographic as he reared back. Your tongue slithered past your lips, running from the base to his tip, along his own fingers still holding himself — and all he could do was hiss. Head tossed back in ecstasy, he hadn’t quite hit it yet.</p><p>Smiling to yourself, you lifted his hand from the clenched position beside his body, straightening out one finger at a time with your own before pushing his palm into the crown of your head. He growled, brows furrowed with an almost ‘no’, but as your fingers pressed into his to let his grip hold you, he found the dominance deep down in his gut and pushed you down lower on his length.</p><p>The taste of his precum thinning on your tastebuds, he rocked into your mouth at a gentle pace. Even with the grip on your hair, your head still bobbed in your own motions — the only one of the two of you who can keep control in this state of mind.</p><p>He was too far gone, jawline carved with a push back into the pillow cradling his head, a moan of your name, and the break of his orgasm from deep within him. A sudden rush of his liquids passing your tongue and dripping straight towards the back of your throat made you moan. Your lips hollowed around him with half of his length still in your mouth, one harsh swallow making him thrash and pull himself out of your wet cavern. A crooked smile on your lips, it was you that had to lift from him, his tugs doing no damage in the different states of existence.</p><p>It was there that you realized just what had happened. His pink cheeks tinted by your physical state connecting with him in ways he believed he could only dream, your mind had sent you into his own fantasy. The courageous look on his face when his eyes finally flapped open. You found the willpower to leave him be, his expression turning confused as you left him alone on the mattress inside his invisible world.</p><p>Your wonders had become lubrication to his wet dream, Jeongin’s eyes calming from their once dilated state to peer around him. Lost, almost pained by your sudden disappearance, the same wash of realization only captured him for a split second before you were both leapt from the dreamy states and back into reality.</p><p>A break from the delusion, your form raced to sit up from your mattress. Skin covered in more sweat than Jeongin’s had been, your feet found the floor, body swaying back onto the bed before you could even stand. It was all in your head — and his own.</p><p>Your phone’s screen lit up within the darkened room, gulping slowly at just what would be on the device when you finally looked. It was none other than Jeongin, himself, with a text, “Are you awake?”</p><p>He was going to come clean about his experience to you — but you were already set on exposing the fact that you had been right there with him throughout the entire thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>